


Обычное проклятье

by PrettyPenny, queenklu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Pollen, bodyswitching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: Первым было проклятье «трахнись или умри»...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Curse is Just a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30420) by queenklu. 



> Нецензурная лексика, вуайеризм, почти трисам, обмен телами, временная перемена пола, превращение в животных, амнезия, возбуждающая пыльца и еще парочка возможных проклятий  
> Приблизительный таймлайн — 4 сезон
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2016  
> Бета: Bianca Neve

— Черт побери!

— Не смотри на меня так, Дин, — огрызнулся Сэм, выдирая пуговицы из петель рубашки. — Это ты схватил талисман, словно в первый раз увидел!

— А ты был слишком занят, болтая с жертвой, чтобы меня остановить!

— Я ее развязывал! И ты даже не удосужился прочитать, что там написано на латыни, перед тем как швырнуть его мне.

— Конечно! Потому что это _латынь_! — Дин остановился и попытался осмыслить то, чем занимался Сэм, а затем еще раз, потому что... — Погоди, чувак, какого?..

— Трахнись или умри, Дин, — отрезал Сэм, как будто Дин сам этого не знал, словно проклятье не прожигало его от лопаток до живота. Сэм сдернул рубашку с напряженных мускулистых предплечий. — Полчаса — и мы или трахнемся, или, блядь, сдохнем.

— Хрен там был, — проворчал Дин. Внутри все сжалось, но ноги послушно привели его к телефону у Сэмовой... нет, просто у кровати, обычной такой кровати, которая была не его.

Господи Иисусе, он хотел Сэма. Он хотел Сэма так сильно, словно часть тела, которую вот-вот должны оторвать. 

Когда ты знаешь, что искать в желтых страницах, они превращаются в настоящий рог изобилия полный, эм... чем бы там ни набивали похабные рога изобилия.

— Хей, милая, — произнес он на чувственное приветствие, прозвучавшее после второго гудка, и подавил нестерпимое желание отшатнуться, когда Сэм подошел и встал рядом за его спиной. — Мне нужны две девочки, что есть поблизости. Отель «Высокая сосна», шестнадцатый номер... о, правда?.. о, что ж, придется так. Ага. Карамелька? Понял. Если приедет в течение десяти минут, я доплачу. — Дин повесил трубку.

— Ее зовут Карамелька, — сообщил он Сэму, стягивая через голову рубашку, так что Сэм не мог видеть его лица. И если при этом Дину пришлось почти вслепую добираться до ванной, то такова его ебаная жизнь. — Ты будешь первым.

Он отсиживался в ванной (привожу себя в порядок, извращенец! — хотя на самом деле он пытался вспомнить, как дышать, и не думать о том, что должно произойти в ближайшие двадцать минут), пока в дверь не постучали — ровно через девять с половиной минут, хорошая девочка, — затем последовала долгая пауза, и Сэм наконец открыл дверь. Дин дал им на разогрев две минуты и затем заставил себя покинуть ванную. Его джинсы низко сидели на бедрах, а рубашка так и осталась лежать на растрескавшемся плиточном полу. 

Тощая как палка девчонка с плохо покрашенными волосами уложила Сэма на кровать, плиссированная юбка задралась почти на талию, а крохотные груди чуть ли не выпрыгивали из топика. Ее кожа и правда была карамельной и отдавала золотом на фоне Сэма. Девчонка извивалась и хватала ртом воздух, когда Сэм входил в нее, заполняя почти до предела, — на подготовку не было времени, но она оказалась профи и под большими ладонями Сэма превращалась в гребаный пластилин. Юбка скрывала практически все действо — от иррациональной благодарности колени Дина ослабели, и он врезался спиной в стену.

Заслышав шум, Сэм метнул в его сторону взгляд поверх тонкого до боли локтя Карамельки, и Дин решил, что его сейчас стошнит. Или он грохнется в обморок. Или что угодно: произвольно самовозгорится, взорвется пламенем, потому что все это было не так уж и плохо по сравнению с тем, что ему приходилось чувствовать сейчас. Сэм выглядел благодарным. После первоначального какого-хрена-ты-творишь он действительно был благодарен Дину, что тот прикрывает ему спину, что Дин будет тут с ним, если что-то пойдет не так. Всего на долю секунды, но благодарность была там, а затем взгляд Сэма затуманился, и с несчастным _«о да»_ он закатил глаза. Дин поскорее отвел взгляд от своего младшего братишки.

Как будто он действительно оставил бы Сэма наедине со случайной шлюхой, которая, с их везеньем, могла запросто превратить Сэма в «Моего маленького пони», едва заметив слабину. Дин раз за разом перематывал в голове этот задушенный отклик, словно заезженную пленку, пока забивался подальше в угол, пытаясь слиться с ужасными обоями и в то же время оказаться ближе к Сэму. Он проглотил проклятья, когда Сэм схватил девчонку за бедра, перевернулся вместе с ней и начал трахать сзади, сжимая зубами загривок, пока загонял в нее член. Так он не мог видеть Дина.

Но Дин видел все.

— Блядь... бля-ядь, — чуть слышно частил Сэм, тяжело дыша. Обхватив своей невероятно длинной рукой торс Карамельки, он за плечо притянул ее к себе. Та ахнула и издала тихий мяукающий звук, и Дину вдруг стало интересно, почему она не несет непотребщину, которой славились дешевые шлюхи. А затем он разглядел ее плотно сжатые губы, и в мозгу щелкнуло — это Сэм попросил ее молчать.

«Блядь», — мысленно согласился Дин, незаметно сглатывая образовавшийся в горле комок и отчаянно пытаясь осмыслить, что это, черт возьми, может значить. Теперь дело было не в единении со стеной; только благодаря тонкой фанере Дин еще держался ровно. Задница Сэма сжималась при каждом толчке, его бедра дразнили Дина, издевались над ним, нашептывали гнусно, жестоко: «Смотри, что ты не можешь иметь, смотри, чего тебе не сделать...»

Слишком долго, вдруг понял Дин, словно бейсбольной битой по башке саданули. Он не был уверен, сколько времени у них осталось, но в голове непрерывно билось: _долго, слишком долго_. Не то чтобы ради собственной сохранности, просто... он должен был убедиться, что Сэм...

— Поторопись, Сэмми, — пробормотал он на грани слышимости, в то же время запуская руку в джинсы. Пуговицу долой, распустить молнию одним поворотом запястья и постараться откинуть свою выносливость... из-за которой Сэм, скорей всего, и тормозил. 

Дин не успел осознать, какого хера он творит, а босые ноги уже понесли его по протертому ковру, пока он не оказался (боже) рядом с гребаной кроватью, на которой Сэм трахал какую-то левую девчонку. Дин почувствовал себя в наистраннейшем порнографическом сне, произнося: 

— Не марафон бежишь, — и шлепая Сэма по заднице.

Срань господня, очевидно, Сэм вовсе не собирался марафонить, — он уже кончал, когда рука Дина коснулась его идеально круглой ягодицы, и, черт возьми, Дин стал тому свидетелем. Наблюдал из первого ряда за оргазмом своего младшего брата, как тот волной прокатывается по позвоночнику и уходит внутрь, пока не содрогается все тело, и он в последний раз вбивается в девчонку, которую Дин вдруг возненавидел, хотя до этого жалел. Захотелось отодрать ее от Сэма, как сдираются старый пластырь, до того как пойдет заражение.

 _Самосохранение_ , напомнил Дин себе, рукой сжимая плечо Сэма — может, капельку сильнее необходимого, — и спихивая того с проститутки. Время не ждет. Но когда он натянул резинку и вошел в эту худющую девчонку, растраханную и текущую от члена Сэма, почти готовую кончить, ему потребовалась всего пара толчков, чтобы полностью сорваться. Перед глазами потемнело, спину выгнуло, девчонка сжалась вокруг его члена, и все, о чем он мог думать: _здесь был Сэм, Сэм чувствовал то же самое_. Он слышал лишь загнанное дыхание Сэма, чувствовал только легчайший намек на прикосновение Сэмова колена к своему бедру.

Но с Сэмом он так и не переспал.

***

Дин не стал спать с Сэмом и когда того обсыпало волшебной возбуждающей пыльцой по пути из библиотеки. К концу дня Дин был практически готов напечатать на футболке: «Я не спал с Сэмом» и расхаживать в ней по городу.

Правда, ему пришлось запереть Сэма в ванной, потому что шесть футов и четыре дюйма озабоченного, корчащегося, надсадно дышащего и распускающего руки Сэма никак не благоприятствовали поиску информации, и да, он знал, что означает слово «благоприятствовать», что бы Сэм ни говорил. А еще он знал слово «конфронтация». И он умел находить информацию, справлялся же как-то без Сэма — хотя почти все время, что Сэм провел в Стэнфорде, Дину казалось, будто у него отняли часть тела и большинство внутренних органов. Но чтобы нарыть инфу в интернете, не обязательно иметь полный комплект конечностей — да заткнись же! — даже с Сэмом за дверью, стонущим в преддверии дикого оргазма.

Дин ладонями прижал уши к голове, пытаясь силой мысли заставить ноутбук Сэма работать быстрее, и вслух нес околесицу, чтобы заглушить крики брата, и, возможно, он начал напевать Love You Madly1, но этого Дин не признает никогда. 

— _Я не хочу об этом думать, не хочу об этом говорить..._ где, черт возьми, этот сраный гугл?

— Я... я, о боже, сейчас... — Сэм кончил, и от его крика у Дина зазвенело в ушах, как раз в этот момент гребаная Mozilla сообщила, что не может найти гребаный сервер, потому что она тормозила и ни хрена не хотела помогать. 

«Ты хоть знаешь, сколько вирусов написали специально для Internet Explorer?» — поинтересовался голос Сэма у него в голове, когда звон стих. Дин так отчаянно пытался злиться на Сэма за то, что тот может быть такой вредной сучкой (и заново воткнул сетевой кабель), что почти не заметил, как Сэм затих за дверью ванной.

Почти.

— Сэм? — позвал Дин, когда от тишины по спине начал ползти озноб, что, сказать по правде, произошло через две секунды после того, как он перестал слышать дыхание брата. Радиатор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы начать тарахтеть, заглушая любые звуки, которые мог издавать Сэм. Дин тут же вскочил со стула, так что ему ничего не оставалось, как приложить ухо к двери и прислушаться. — Сэмми? 

За дверью тихо неверяще икнули, и затем Сэм заскулил: 

— Ради всего святого…

Иииии Дин снова сидел на своем стуле, словно приклеенный, громко крича, чтобы перекрыть — господи боже — характерные звуки, когда Сэм — НЕТ. Нет, нет и нет, он к нему не подойдет, ни на шаг, Дин уставился в монитор с такой силой, что зрение помутилось по краям. 

— Сэм, ты заметил, как росли листья у того растения, по три или по два?

Пол трясся, словно Сэм терся об стенку и трахал ее, и Дин до боли крепко зажмурил глаза, чтобы не видеть ответной реакции в своих штанах. 

— Сэм, — рявкнул он. Как приказ. Сэм должен был послушаться, услышав командный голос отца, и это должно было послужить еще одним напоминанием, кем именно Сэм приходится Дину.

— Нет, — прошептал Сэм и заорал: — Нет, нет, я — черт, твою мать, Дин, я… а-а-а… — Он сорвался на вой, и пол снова затрясся. — Я… черт, я не видел, не помню, о боже…

— Сэм! — крикнул Дин напряженнее и резче, чем собирался, поперхнувшись от резкого прилива крови, когда услышал свое имя, вырвавшееся изо рта... просто у Сэма, ясно? — Захлопни варежку!

Проблема была в том, что... хорошо, проблем в их ебанутой ситуации было дохера, но обычно Сэм вел себя _тихо_ , ясно? Сэм... черт, Сэм мог кончить, не издав ни звука, ничего, только дыхание могло еле слышно дрогнуть, когда он работал кулаком под одеялом, думая, что Дин спит. А Дин и знать не хотел, но ничего не мог с этим поделать — когда одна сардина в банке обзаводилась стояком, ведь невозможно было не узнать об этом, верно?

Но теперь... теперь Сэм ругался, не затыкаясь, и стонал как порно-звезда. Какая зараза могла так повлиять на его младшего брата?

Дин использовал все свое возмущение и беспокойство, чтобы отгородиться от стонов Сэма, как от попсового хита мальчиковой группы, за десять минут (и два с половиной оргазма) нашел вебсайт с растением (с двумя листами), смешал зелье, взял в руку мел, и Сэма накрыло в третий раз. 

— Дин… — голос Сэма прозвучал чуть слышно, лишь хриплый шепот, и у Дина так сильно вздрогнула рука, что он чуть не выпустил мел. — Пожалуйста, господи, Дин, умоляю… не могу… не многу снова, больно…

Затем последовал гулкий стук — бум, бум, бум, — Сэм забил локтем в дверь. Дин устало прислонил голову к двери, и вибрации начали отдаваться у него в мозжечке. 

— Ты должен, — выдавил он, чувствуя, будто ему приходится жевать стекло. — Должен, Сэмми. Еще разок, чтобы ритуал сработал. Давай…

— Не могу, — слабо огрызнулся Сэм, и Дин услышал, как брат привалился к двери, его рука по-прежнему жила своей жизнью. — Черт, не могу… не могу остановиться, но это не помогает, Дин, не…

— Все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить Дин, не уверенный, почему они оба говорят на грани слышимости. Откашлявшись, он заставил себя повысить голос, чтобы тот не звучал… не казался таким интимным. «Это как учить Сэма стрелять из пистолета», — решил он и тут же скривился от образа. — Просто. Подразни его. Не нужно останавливаться, просто… поласкай. 

— Ничего не осталось, Дин, — Сэм то ли усмехнулся, то ли выругался, задушено и вымучено. — Я не…

— Давай, — обрубил Дин, потому что эта информация была так высоко в списке вещей, которые он никогда хотел слышать, что исчезала в облаках. — Ты можешь. Давай, Сэм, ты же можешь играть не только с… мечом, — он запнулся, не зная какое слово применить и отчаянно отказываясь хоть как-то это называть, — у тебя еще есть драгоценные камушки, придай им блеска.

— Ты… такую херню несешь, — рвано выдохнул Сэм, посмеиваясь, пока смех не превратился в стон. — Черт, Дин… 

Дин стиснул зубы и оттолкнулся от двери. С покрасневшими от грубого дерева щеками он начал выдавливать из себя заклинание на латыни и ловко и уверенно водить рукой, сжимающей мел, пока в тусклом свете не забелела пентаграмма. Он проигнорировал короткий скребущийся звук и долгий, громкий стон, когда Сэм… _сделал что-то_ , проигнорировал настолько яростно, что его уши едва не закровоточили. 

— _Omnis spiritus, omnis vegetatum, felicita imundus…_

— Черт… черт, боже, Дин... твою мать, ах, ооооо…

Нарисованная пентаграмма засветилась белым, когда Сэм выдавил очередной оргазм из своего многострадального члена. Яркая вспышка выжгла у Дина в мозгу этот образ настолько четко, словно он находился рядом, в считанных дюймах от Сэма, мог коснуться его, почувствовать его запах, его вкус… 

Дин лишь переступил с ноги на ногу, грубая джинса потерлась о член, и он тут же сорвался в оргазм. Тело пробрала дрожь, и он отступил еще на шаг. Легчайшее касание джинсов только усиливало ощущения, пока Дин не понял, что не в состоянии стоять. Ему пришлось опуститься на пол, чтобы не упасть. «Невероятно, бля», — думал он в гудящей посторгазменной дымке, наблюдая, как по джинсам расползается пятно. Он заставил себя подняться и переодеть штаны, настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяли дрожащие, как у новорожденного теленка, конечности. 

Сэм открыл дверь через добрых десять минут после того как Дин застегнул ширинку. Он привалился к дверной раме, его ноги явственно дрожали, щеки горели красным, а волосы представляли собой спутанный, промокший от пота ореол вокруг лица. Его рубашка была застегнута криво и на одну пуговицу, а на джинсах, на одной штанине, темнели пятна, и Дин не собирался на них смотреть. 

— Эй… — прошептал Сэм, краснея еще сильнее, пытаясь улыбнуться и не находя на это сил. — Давай больше не будем это повторять. 

— Ты в порядке Сэмми? — спросил Дин голосом, который кроме как грубым назвать было нельзя. 

Сэм поморщился, или попытался, на подкашивающихся ногах сделал пару шагов вперед и упал на кровать Дина. Если пряча лицо в подушку, Сэм думал, что Дин не расслышит его слова, то он очень ошибался. 

— Я куплю тебе новую зубную щетку. 

Если бы Дин только что не кончил, он бы сделал это сейчас. Вместо этого он проворчал:

— Я знал, что ненавижу природу неспроста, — и, убедившись, что Сэм не собирается умирать, побежал сломя голову за бургерами. И пиццей с пивом.

Он, блядь, заслужил ту футболку.

***

Пять дней спустя Дин превратился в собаку.

Конечно, он оказался дворнягой. А по синему языку Сэм определил, что в его роду были чау-чау. 

— И это тебе подходит, учитывая, как ты ешь, — вздохнул Сэм и насыпал ему добавки сухого корма.

Дин порычал на него, потому что не мог сказать: «Заткнись, сучка», — с новыми голосовыми связками. А потом спер у Сэма чизбургер.

Сэм не понимал, почему Дин так злился, почему не давал себя гладить, а тут же уклонялся, почему, когда Сэм оставил Дину место на своей кровати и, похлопав по нему, сказал: «Иди сюда, мальчик», — Дин наблевал ему в ботинки.

Ладно, в последнем был скорее виноват чизбургер, а не эмоции, но Сэм воспринял это близко к сердцу, и в ту ночь Дин спал на своей кровати, спасибо всем большое, и проснулся с полным набором человеческих конечностей и без тоскливого желания, чтобы Сэм почесал ему за ушами.

***

Когда Дин проснулся в теле Сэма и наоборот, он не дрочил член своего брата. О нет, он даже не трогал его прибор — он просто вставал над унитазом и нагибался.

Этим он как раз и занимался, сложив руки на груди и недовольно поглядывая на член, когда вдруг понял, что это член СЭМА, что именно так Сэм выглядит близко-близко и это очень личное. А потом член Сэма начал подергиваться и набухать. У члена Сэма не было никакого стыда. Дин так до него и не дотронулся, просто застегнул дурацкие Сэмовы джинсы и наполовину возбужденный вышел из ванной.

— Долго ты там, — произнес его собственный голос, и Дин подпрыгнул, когда Сэм — Дин — _Сэм_ захлопнул его ноутбук и встал, потягиваясь вверх гибко и упруго, и это был настолько Сэмов жест. Дин наблюдал, как его собственная рубашка задирается на животе, оголяя блядскую дорожку, и краснел, потому что Сэм был такой девчонкой и вспыхивал от всяких мелочей.

— Дин, это была твоя идея отказаться от секса, — заметил Сэм, и мозг Дина чуть ли не закоротило.

— Чего? — прохрипел он, возмущаясь, негодуя, поражаясь и вообще... _что?_

— На тебе твоя любимая рубашка, — пояснил Сэм, как будто это должно было что-то значить. На пустой взгляд Дина он вздохнул сквозь зубы и продолжил: — Ты носишь эту рубашку, когда у тебя давно никого не было.

Ох, о чем только Дин не захотел расспросить Сэма. Например, почему ты следишь за моими похождениями? Или откуда ты знаешь, что эта рубашка моя любимая? — он задушил их все, и сказал единственную возможную вещь — правду.

— Эта рубашка меня успокаивает, Сэм. Проблемы?

Сэм моргнул, но Дин уставился на него, и теперь, когда он стал здоровенным сасквотчем, делать это было гораздо легче. Говоря по правде, он не замечал никакой закономерности в носке этой рубашке, ему просто… нравилось ее носить. Она была удобной, комфортной, немного свободной, что означало, что Сэму она слегка жала в плечах, но тем не менее… Без разницы. Сэму вовсе не обязательно было знать, что Дин носил эту рубашку месяцами, когда тот отправился в Стэнфорд. (Также Сэму не следовало помнить, что эту рубашку он случайно надевал пару раз в неделю перед отъездом).

— Я ношу эту рубашку не для того, чтобы кого-нибудь снять, — наконец возразил Дин и схватил последний пончик, как будто Сэм на него покушался. 

— Отвали. — Сахарная пудра окропила россыпь его же веснушек, Сэм сморщил нос, но смахивать не стал.

— Я просто говорю. Не смей. 

— Это мое правило, Сэм, — напомнил Дин, почти не огрызнувшись. 

— Ага, и иногда ты придумываешь правила, чтобы ты мог их нарушить.

— Я даже член твой не трогал!

— Правда? — Сэм снова моргнул, на это раз пораженно, а затем начал краснеть. Дин не помнил себя краснеющим с восьмого класса, когда ему отсосала Элли Маккей. Это было неспроста. — Эм, — многозначительно добавил Сэм, — я твой трогал.

 _Не так не так не так_ , мысленно заорал Дин у себя в голове, заставляя свое (Сэма) лицо выглядеть безразличным. — Ну конечно, — произнес он с секундной задержкой, — кто бы смог держать руки подальше от меня?

— Я могу держать свои руки подальше от тебя, — огрызнулся Сэм (и, твою налево, неудивительно, что дамочки ведутся на этот сексуальный баритон) и вытянул руки в стороны. Вот только... 

— Нет, это ты держишь _мои_ руки подальше от меня. Видишь? — он пошевелил пальцами Сэма. — У меня твои руки. 

Точно, следуя этой извращенной перекрученной логике, Дин должен был позволить его рукам (большим длинным подтянутым рукам Сэма) прикоснуться к Сэмовой (нет, Дина!) груди, только чтобы доказать что он прав. И он почти так и сделал... только не стал.

Сэм выхватил у него оставшуюся половинку пончика на пути к ванной, гребаная девчонка, и окрикнул через плечо этим низким рычащим голосом: «Ничего не обещаю».

К моменту, когда они разобрались с этим бардаком, Дин был полностью готов наложить на себя руки и после смерти преследовать Сэма, если этот засранец не высечет на его надгробье: «Я НЕ ПЕРЕСПАЛ С СЭМОМ».

***

Дин попал под самое настоящее заклинание правды, когда спер библиотечную карточку у какого-то задрота, чтобы полистать порно, пока Сэм искал материалы для их последнего дела. Это вовсе не означало, что он озвучивал каждую мысль, посетившую его голову, слава тебе господи, иначе он бы в красках расписал, как хочет распластать Сэма по каждой доступной поверхности. Нет. Это значило, что когда за ужином Сэм начал слизывать соус тако со своих пальцев, единственное, о чем Дин мог говорить, это о своей тайной любви к Боно.

***

— Кажется, мне нужен лифчик, — пробормотал Сэм себе под нос, обхватывая свои сиськи аккуратными ухоженными ладошками. — Ха. Они и вполовину не такие чувствительные, как я думал.

Дин был даже рад, что его так сильно мутило от вида Сэма в женском теле — это отвлекало от растущей необходимости постучаться головой об стену.

— Дин?

— Что? — огрызнулся он.

Сэм опустил руки, но возмутительные выпуклости никуда не делись, они выглядывали из-под огроменной футболки, как… стремные выглядывающие штуки. 

— Ты какой-то тихий. — _И это сводит меня с ума_ , повисло в воздухе, но так и не покинуло рта этой странной незнакомой девушки. — Не будешь шутить про девчонку? Называть меня Самантой или просить дать потрогать сиськи? Даже не будешь возмущаться, что у тебя нет собственных?

— О, у меня есть парочка, — прорычал Дин, изгибая губы в я-только-что-вернулся-из-ада-не-зли-меня манере, отчего Сэм шокировано заморгал своими глазами, которые теперь казались огромными на маленьком личике. 

Дин не хотел мацать Сэма за сиськи. Он вообще их не хотел. У Дина даже ужин полез наружу от взгляда на них. Это был _не Сэм._

— Чт… Дин, тебе плохо?

Дин постарался сосредоточиться на своем напитке, но не мог сфокусировать взгляд ни на чем в баре больше чем на секунду.

— Ты по-прежнему мой брат.

— Да, но сейчас я твой брат с сиськами! — Сэм вовсе не вел себя странно и не пытался взаправду заставить Дина себя полапать. Но он находился в том неясном ошарашенном состоянии, после которого обычно случался срыв. — Я _девчонка_.

— Чувак, — прилепив ухмылку, протянул Дин, потому что Сэму, очевидно, это было необходимо. — Я твердил тебе об этом годами.

Может, ему стоило сказать что-то другое, но Сэм, похоже, немного расслабился или отвлекся на неверные слова и не скатился в истерику. Он посмотрел вниз на V-образный вырез футболки, которую Дин откопал на заднем сидении — наследство от какой-то давно забытой официантки, — и вздохнул. 

— … уверен, что не хочешь…

— Неа, нет. — Не блевануть. _Не блевануть._ — Все в порядке.

— А я бы не отказался, — посетитель позади Сэма пошло ухмыльнулся и навалился на его спину, потираясь о него всем телом. 

Дин подбил мудаку глаз, сломал нос, прошелся по ребрам и раздробил два пальца, перед тем как Сэм смог оттащить Дина, вереща, как разгневанная барби. 

— Еще раз тронешь моего брата и ты покойник! — проревел Дин, со всей силой сжимая кулак с окровавленными костяшками, чтобы не чувствовать, как Сэм обнимает его за пояс.

— О, черт, — взвыл мужик, истекая кровью и придерживая рукой нос. — Эта телка была парнем? 

— Строго говоря, я трансгендер, — отозвался Сэм, мистер — теперь мисс — Чертова Всезнайка, перед тем как потащить Дина к двери.

— Я хочу своего брата обратно, — проворчал Дин сквозь зубы, скидывая руку Сэма, и замер, поймав его взгляд: хоть и обиженный, но полный искреннего удивления. — ...и еще много-много Джека.

Им пришлось использовать обратное заклинание, чтобы разобраться с этой дрянью, вместо их обычного «подождем, само пройдет». Потому что выжидательная тактика дала сбой. Единственное, что удерживало Дина от убийства щенков, это виски и малая популяция собак в городе, а когда у Сэма начались месячные, Дин был готов переключиться на котят. Это казалось нереальным. Настолько, что когда позвонил Бобби и рассказал о сомнительном заклинании, они оба ухватились за него, как два бомжа за кусок мяса.

И аллилуйя, оно сработало.

Дин был настолько рад, что не находил слов. Просто похлопал обалдевшего Сэма — Сэма, парня Сэма, — по спине и побрел на парковку прочищать трубы. Трубы его детки. импалы, ради всего святого.

Откуда он мог знать, что проклятье срикошетило и сознание Сэма переместилось в его машину?

43 минуты и 28 секунд спустя Дин сидел не двигаясь, цеплялся за руль и пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Сэм запер двери. Его тело лежало овощем в номере мотеля. Глубокий вдох и вы-ы-ыдох. Машина стояла на месте. Все было в порядке. 

— Это бред! — заорал Дин, подпрыгивая на сидении и тряся руль, словно это были костлявые плечи Сэмми. Гудок просигналил сам по себе, и Дин ударил по нему для порядка. — Заткнись. Ты долбаная машина, Сэм, у тебя нет права голоса. 

А потом он сделал то, за что бы никогда не простил Сэма, — вынес стекло со своей стороны монтировкой.

Две минуты спустя он стоял с раскроенным бедром, положив руки на капот импалы, или Сэма, и он не собирался гадать, какой частью призрачного тела Сэма являлась эта крышка, и тем более задумываться, может ли Сэм его слышать вне салона.

— Блядь, я больше не могу.

Он оттолкнулся от машины, отошел, а затем накинулся на свою черную сияющую детку (и да, в каком-то нездоровом смысле так оно и было). 

— Ты хочешь знать, что я думаю? — громко воскликнул он, так что на него оглянулись люди со всего квартала. Ух ты, какой-то съехавший с катушек турист орет на свою машину. — Это все твоя вина! Не лги мне! Это твоих рук дело. Не знаю как. И мне плевать, как ты это сделал, и даже плевать почему, но кончай с этим дерьмом, Сэм! Я не могу — _не могу_. Я схожу с ума! Потому что если ты не остановишься... господи, Сэм, я... я ведь сделаю что-нибудь, что испортит нашу жизнь. Навсегда. После такого дороги назад не будет. Это похуже ада. Так что просто... прекрати, ладно? Возвращайся в свое тело и оставайся в нем, будь Сэмом, а я буду собой, и может... может, мы переживем это без потерь, хорошо? 

Сэм так и не проронил ни звука.

— Как такое можно объяснить? Последние шесть месяцев мы попадаем _под каждое долбаное проклятье_!

— Дин?

Он тут же развернулся и чуть было не рухнул навзничь при виде Сэма. Тот стоял в дверном проеме, бледный и весь в каких-то пятнах, и неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу. Обычно он так делал, когда 12 часов проводил за рулем. 

— Что? — с тихим ужасом спросил Дин, еще до конца не веря, что Сэм не слышал ни единого слова из его речи.

— Я... — Сэм сглотнул, пятна стали еще темнее. — Я, эм... я теперь с хвостом.

Последовало пораженное молчание, и наконец Дин выдавил: 

— Каким хвостом?

***

— Это проклятие проклятий.

— Чего?

— Он там заговаривается? — прошипел Дин, пытаясь прильнуть ближе к телефону. Конечно, так они с Сэмом находились друг к другу слишком близко, но после своего небольшого срыва Дин относился к этому спокойнее, признав, что сходит с ума. От карикатурно демонического хвоста у Сэма так болела спина, что он практически не мог ходить. Не спасли бесконечные разминания кулаками и почти целый пузырек аспирина. 

(Дин провел несметные часы, оседлав бедра брата и втирая масло в его кожу. Да уж. Было весело.)

Дело в том, что Сэм не мог так поступить нарочно. Винчестеры и так натерпелись предостаточно, не будучи гребаными мазохистами. 

— Проклятье проклятий, — повторил Бобби голосом, которым обычно нарекал их придурками. — Кто-то из вас разозлил кого-то настолько могущественного, что вас наградили самыми банальными проклятиями. Хорошая новость — заклинание спадет после десятого проклятья. 

— Подожди, Бобби, получается какая-то ерунда, — возразил Сэм и, сместившись, задел плечо Дина. — Дин превратился в пса после дела с одержимой собачьей игрушкой, которое подкинул ты.

— Ага, а в девчонку Сэма превратила ведьма в Таллахасси — она хотела, чтобы Сэм присоединился к ее лесбийскому культу любви.

Сэм наградил его тяжелым взглядом, от которого Дин буквально отмахнулся. Возможно, ему и правда слишком сильно нравилось это повторять. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, все из-за того, что мы спалили черно-магическое дерьмо той ведьмы или изгнали злого духа из куска кожи?

— Проклятье проклятий не является источником проклятий, оно их притягивает. Например, ведьма могла посчитать Сэма менее привлекательным, или Дин наконец-то научился бы использовать перчатки, когда хватает магические объекты. — _Придурки, придурки, придурки._ — Так когда это началось?

— В апреле, — тут же выдал Дин, но умудрился оставить при себе точные дату и время. — С проклятья, э, трахнись или умри.

— … Ничего не хочу знать, — произнес Бобби после затянувшегося молчания, подразумевавшего, что идеи, как они разобрались с проблемой, у него все же были (пусть и ошибочные). — А какое дело у вас было до этого?

— Круг фей в Огайо, — произнес Сэм почти вместе с Дином, намертво приковывая его внимание к себе. 

— Да, это подойдет. 

— Что подойдет? — спросили они в унисон и недовольно переглянулись. 

— Феи. Они могут использовать это проклятье, если вы на них криво посмотрите, не то что разрушите их ловушки. 

— И что же нам делать?

— Ну, — вздохнул Бобби, — обычно оно временное.

— Господи Иисусе! — воскликнул Сэм, удивив их всех, потому что подобного взрыва ждали от Дина. — Это… черт, Бобби, должен же быть способ!

— Я не говорил, что это навсегда, — проворчал Бобби. — Когда вас настигнет десятое проклятье, вы будете свободны, если, конечно, вас не убьют в процессе или вы не поубиваете друг друга.

— Что за десятое проклятье? 

— Порядок может разниться. И в зависимости от него мы можем предугадать, что вас ждет. Вы уже пережили «трахнись или умри», полное и частичное превращение в животное, перевоплощение, смену пола, обмен телами… что еще?

— Возбуждающая пыльца, — хором ответили Дин и Сэм.

— Забавная штука, — закашлявшись, отметил Бобби.

— Заклятье правды, — добавил Дин, надеясь хотя бы не звучать так кисло, как выглядел. 

— Так, значит, итого восемь. 

— И… теперь ты сможешь сказать нам, что следующее, так?

— Скорее всего, — отвлеченно отозвался Бобби, листая страницы, как, собственно, и всегда. Но затем наступила долгая многозначительная пауза, и это напрягало.

— Так какие последние два?

Бобби все молчал, а затем:

— Ого.

— Что это значит, «ого»? — прорычал Дин, иначе не назовешь. — Бобби, что за «ого»?

— Охлади пыл. Я просто надеялся, что оно вас минует.

— Что минует? — спросил Сэм, едва сдерживаясь, но все еще стараясь быть вежливым. Дин решил, что от напряжения у него могут порваться сухожилия на шее.

— Мужская беременность.

Звук, который издал Дин, полностью перекрыл реакцию Сэма.

— Не кричи на меня, мальчишка! Ты правда думаешь, что я мечтаю провести свой субботний вечер, вызнавая, кто из вас был сверху?

Повисло гробовое молчание. 

Дин почти раздавил телефон вместе с пальцами Сэма, пока выдирал его из рук. Согнувшись, он прижал кусок пластика к губам и проорал: 

— Я не спал с Сэмом!

Телефон не пережил столкновения со стеной, но Дину было плевать. Он поспешил выйти на улицу, пока не достал пистолет и не начал отстреливать лепестки с пестрых цветов на обоях.

Сэм присоединился к нему через 16 минут, не то чтобы Дин пялился на часы до рези в глазах, считая секунды. Сэм был напряжен, нервничал и даже злился, но на кого направлено его недовольство, было не ясно. У Дина, привыкшего читать Сэма как открытую книгу, даже нервное движение руки, когда тот почесал затылок, вызывало крайнее раздражение. 

— Ну, ни у кого из нас не будет ребенка из жопы. 

— Это самая милая вещь из всего, что ты мне говорил. — Дин подумал, что, возможно, он должен испытать облегчение, но ведь без секса с другим мужчиной вся эта хрень была как бы невозможна, как ни крути, так что он просто смотрел в сторону горизонта, уместив свою задницу на капоте импалы. Просто... на всякий случай, понимаете, если вдруг у кого-то возникнут идеи. 

— Бобби сказал… ох, — Сэм замолчал и прочистил горло, а это никогда не было хорошим знаком, но поскольку Дин принципиально на него не смотрел, то особой разницы не было. — Поскольку мы никогда… Обычно проклятье проклятий…

— Ну вот, теперь и ты заговариваешься.

Сэм издал тихий смешок. 

— Да уж, в общем… Выяснилось, что когда двое людей попадают под него, они как правило… очевидно, действие этих проклятий нацелено на то, чтобы свести их вместе. Понимаешь, тайно они хотят быть вместе, но по какой-то причине не могут. Или не должны.

— Тогда фейри облажались, — обрубил его Дин, незаметно для себя скрещивая ноги и руки. Он бросил на Сэма взгляд через плечо, подтверждая серьезность сказанного, но никуда конкретно не глядя, чтобы не видеть выражения его лица. Любой намек, что Сэм может подозревать... был бы очень и очень некстати. — Я не спал с то… со своим братом всю свою жизнь, и не собираюсь это менять из-за какой-то магической фигни.

— Ну…

Дин так быстро и резко обернулся к Сэму, что вполне мог себе что-то вывихнуть, потому что ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. Он неверяще уставился на брата. Потому что тот выглядел точь-в-точь как в тот вечер, когда Дин напился и заявил на весь бар, что в 16 лет Сэм самый старый девственник на планете, а оказалось, Сэм потерял невинность с Келли Финктон еще две школы назад и _ничего ему не сказал._

— Сэм? — задушено просипел Дин, распахивая глаза и чувствуя, как внутренности скручиваются в узлы — так сильно, что его кишки вот-вот порвутся. 

Сэм — бледный, но решительный — смотрел Дину под ноги и, заткнув руки в карманы, изображал непринужденность (так Дин не смог бы увидеть, что его ладони сжаты в кулаки), едва заметная тень улыбки оттягивала уголок его рта. 

— Хорошая новость — у нас минус одно проклятье. 

Дин открыл рот, но не издал ни звука, он долго молчал, а потом, когда у него перед глазами начало темнеть:

— Ч… Что…

— Эй-эй! — Сэм поймал его, когда у Дина подломились колени, и он чудом не угодил носом себе в ботинки. — Успокойся, Дин! Ничего… ничего не произошло.

— Амнезия, — прохрипел Дин, неуверенный, почему Сэм находится так близко (даже несмотря на то, что сжимал куртку Сэма до побелевших костяшек пальцев, словно цеплялся за край утеса). — Проклятье потери памяти, Сэм!

— Ты просто подкатил ко мне раз… или два, и ты… ты говорил всякую ерунду о моих ямочках на щеках и моей заднице… но это не значит…

— Сэм… — прозвучало предупреждающе, вымучено и умоляюще одновременно.

— Я просто… Все, что я имел в виду… может, ты этого хочешь? Где-то очень глубоко внутри. В смысле, боже, Дин, наше детство было далеко от обычного… 

— Не смей винить в этом отца, — рявкнул Дин, возмущенный инсинуациями настолько (не инцестом, умник), что смог наконец удержать свой взгляд на Сэме дольше чем на долю секунды, тем самым надеясь осадить. 

— Просто я к тому… Знаешь, как сложно было тебе отказать?

Что-то по форме похожее на сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу Дина, но он не был уверен, это походило на... оправдание, учитывая ситуацию.

Он выпрямился, все еще в кольце рук Сэма, поскольку тот цеплялся за Дина так же сильно, как и Дин за него. Не отрывая взгляда от ямочки между ключицами Сэма, Дин сделал глубокий вдох и попробовал сильно не задумываться, что его пульс практически совпадает с пульсом Сэма. Вот оно. Это был билет в один конец, в рай или в ад, и больше никаких компромиссов.

— Ты отказался, — произнес Дин после, как ему показалось, самой тяжелой минуты в его жизни. Это были не совсем те слова, но учебное пособие, как разговаривать с младшим братом, если хочешь его трахнуть, навряд ли существовало. 

— Мне пришлось! Господи, Дин, ты был не в себе — ты ничего не помнил! Даже как заряжать ружье!

_Но помнил, что люблю тебя._

Дин свел брови, но не стал поднимать взгляда. Кроме того, как бы странно это ни прозвучало, были и более важные для размышления вещи. 

Например, почему отказ Сэма прозвучал не как: «Я не могу, потому что ты мой _брат_ ». 

И тут Дин отчетливо осознал — он потратил столько сил, чтобы не переспать с Сэмом, что никогда и не задумывался, может, сам Сэм был бы не против. 

Да пошло оно. 

Наверно, были ответы получше, чем закинуть руку брату на шею и притянуть его для поцелуя, но в самом деле? Дин не знал, что еще можно сделать.

К тому же, поцелуй с Сэмом? Ебаный свет. Он того стоил.

Сухие теплые губы поддавались под напором Дина, как... как не должны были поддаваться губы такого сильного человека, и на долгий страшный миг — Дин брал, а Сэм отдавал. А затем Сэм взял свое.

И вдруг оказалось, что они словно занимались этим годами, словно Сэм всю жизнь тренировался, как правильно целовать Дина, а каждый поцелуй Дина вел его к Сэму. Ничто в мире не могло сравниться с Сэмом, он был таким незнакомым и знакомым одновременно, это как кутаться в найденное старое одеяло, под которым спал в детстве, или откопать когда-то любимую кассету, о которой уже давно забыл. Если бы у Дина остались циничные мысли, он бы, возможно, задумался, соблазнил ли он Сэма, когда был под проклятьем амнезии, но вся грязь на его душе исчезала от того, как правильно рот Сэма ощущался на его. 

Сэм отстранился меньше чем на дюйм, чтобы вздохнуть. Его горячее дыхание обдавало губы и шею Дина, и тот тихо застонал. 

— Проклятье, — прошептал он, упираясь лбом в лоб Сэма. — Черт, та шлюха в Денвере... я еще ни разу так быстро и ярко не кончал с тех пор как узнал, зачем мне нужен член. А когда мы поменялись телами? Боже, я мог кончить, лишь думая о том, что трогаю тебя. — Сэм повел бедрами, неуверенно улыбаясь, словно до конца не веря, что все в порядке. 

— Я не хотел блевать на твои ботинки, когда был собакой, — вдруг произнес Дин, он впервые извинялся за это и не знал почему. — Просто... не хотел проснуться, трахая твою ногу.

— Я ненавидел твою амнезию, когда ты не мог меня вспомнить, — сказал Сэм, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть своими горящими глазами в глаза Дину. — Гораздо хуже, чем когда ты был собакой, хуже видеть тебя без тебя внутри.

Дин снова притянул его к себе, потому что мог, попутно размышляя, что презервативы — лучшее изобретение человечества, когда дело касается нежелательных детей из задницы.

В конце концов, никто из них не забеременел, даже не смотря на то, что они по очереди вколачивали друг друга в матрас (и в стену, и мини-бар, и заднее сидение импалы). Вероятнее всего, это было как-то связано с тем, что они оба упорно надевали по два презерватива за раз, каждому. Так что на утро, вместо того, чтобы проснуться и обнаружить раздувшийся живот, Дин открыл глаза и увидел вполне приличный пресс. Он направился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот и сперму… и не смог.

В итоге, решил Дин, проклятья же закончились? А пережить неделю с физической невозможностью отойти друг от друга они вполне могли. 

Он взял Сэма и оттащил в душ, где разбудил своего недовольного сонного брата минетом и поцелуями.

(Сэма тоже все устраивало.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Love You Madly](https://music.yandex.ru/album/69458/track/77569) – песня группы американской инди-группы [Cake](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cake_\(%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%BF%D0%B0\)).


End file.
